guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Raid
Here you will find information about boss Boss Raid. About Unlocked when a hunter is level 15. A Boss Raid has a chance of appearing when clearing an Elite Stage of any level. Defeat the Boss Raid and earn rewards. You can have 8 decks to create. It is advised to create a deck composed of guardians of the Anti-Root. For example, if the Boss is of Fire Root, your deck should mostly be guardians of Ice Root. In addition, you can use damage booster guardians like Liang and Charlotte, and debuffer guardians like Farnese, Marysilver and Zephyr, to increase damage against bosses. Interface On the left side, you will see the Boss List. First on the list will be your own discovered Boss, followed by Boss Raids discovered by your friends. You will have 5 keys capacity. It regenerates 1 key per hour. Additional entry costs 2 crystals. Here you will see the Point Shop. When you participate in a Boss Raid, you will earn Raid points equivalent to the percent of health you took from the Boss. Example, if a Boss Raid solo Points is 200, when you dealt upto 50% of the damage, you are sure to receive 100 Raid points. If you dealt 100% damage of the Boss HP, you will get the Full 200 Raid Points. Raid Point Shop Attribute stones can be purchased 60 pcs for 100 crystals or 10 pcs for 1000 Raid Points. Decks Rewards Rewards are sent to mail based on the damage ranking when you conquer the Boss. The grade of obtainable rune varies according to the grade of the Boss. #Ranking Reward - only the top 3 top contributors will receive this reward #Last Hit Reward - the player who land the last hit will receive this reward #Discovery Reward - only the discoverer will receive this reward #Participation Reward - reward for participating at least once. (Raid Points) Amount is dependent on percent health dealt Note: The Discoverer cannot receive any of the Ranking + Last Hit Reward. Do not Attack your own discovered Boss. #Raid points - 200 (Grade E), 400 (Grade D), 600 (Grade B) #Rune Box - contains Random 1★ or 2★ or 3★ Rune #Gold Zombie Summoning scroll - receive 2~5 Gold Zmobie #Crystals - random 3, 5 or 10 crystals #Medals - 1000 medals (Grade D), 2000 medals (Grade B) Note: The more damage you deal, the higher the chance. But still its random. Boss Lists Here are the List of the Bosses: |} |} |} Tips *Only attack when you will be among the top3 or the finisher *Grade E Boss Raids are easiest to clear with 1 key good for harvesting Raid Points *Grade D Boss Raids are good for getting ★2 Runes *Grade B Boss Raids are good for getting ★3 Runes *Do not be afraid to use 2 crystals for additional entries if you will get the Ranking Reward *Shifting is an advance strategy to deal extra damage utilizing all 8 damage skills of guardians